


Superhero Day

by Eeveegirly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Costume Making, F/M, High School, Proving Chloe wrong!, Spirit Days, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveegirly/pseuds/Eeveegirly
Summary: The school is having a superhero day at school. Can Marinette survive without revealing who she really is?





	Superhero Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am not dead! This is actually an older fic of mine that I posted on fanfiction.net. I really loved it so I decided to revise it and repost the new version. So there are some minor fixes and some new content as well here. Hope you all enjoy!

Superhero day. Of all of the spirit days to have her school had to choose superhero day. Marinette already knew what she was going to see once she arrived at school. School would be nothing but a sea of red with black dots scattered around. Ladybug would be everywhere, but she also knew if she dressed as Ladybug as well then someone would figure out Ladybug was her. However not dressing up at all may look suspicious as well. The idea of not dressing up wasn’t entertained for long because Alya would be upset; they always dressed up together for spirit days. Marinette let out a frustrated groan.

“Don’t worry Marinette, you will think of something!” Tiki said trying to cheer up the fallen hero. As soon as Tiki said that a thought suddenly dawned on the bluenette. 

“Wait… Maybe, just maybe, I could make a Chat Noir costume!” Marinette said happily. After all she always stressed how her and Chat were a team and dressing as him would be nice. It wouldn’t be fair if everyone was Ladybug with no Chat to be found right? With a new found determination she set to work making the best costume to honor her partner. 

The next day she arrived at school in her Chat Noir costume. As expected there was about a million Ladybug’s it seemed, but no Chat Noir. This fact frustrated Marinette, how could no one represent her partner? Before she could think too long on that fact and herself more worked up Alya came up. 

“Hey girl! I thought you would dress up as Ladybug, but this is even better! We have to take a picture!” Alya insisted as she pulled Marinette into a picture. Happy that her friend was happy with her costume choice she posed for the selfie. 

“Let me guess, it is going on your blog?” Marinette asked, hoping that no one on the blog would mention how similar her hair was to that of Ladybug’s. That would be awkward to explain. Then again a lot of people had been wearing their hair like her’s since Ladybug got so big.

“You know it! Though I have seen like a million Ladybug costumes. Adrien’s is definitely my favorite though. He really nerds out to Ladybug, almost as much as me. He has an exact replica of her yoyo! It is so cool!” Alya told Marinette. Alya then rambled on for a bit about how perfect the replica truly was. In all honestly the only people that could tell if it was perfect would be her, Tiki, and possibly Chat Noir. 

“Wait, Adrien likes Ladybug?!” Marinette said. That was all she could think of. If Adrien liked Ladybug, didn’t that mean he also kinda liked her? This was the best news she had ever heard in her whole life!

“Oh yeah, you should see his costume. I think he is in class already, we should go check him out. Maybe you should act like the Chat Noir to his Ladybug!” Alya said happily. Marinette thought about that, Chat did always flirt with her, so it would be a good idea. 

“I may just have to,” Marinette said going up to the class with Alya. When they arrived in the class everyone stared at Marinette. Everyone dressed as Ladybug in her class, everyone but Marinette that is. Chloe looked at her in disgust, as if her not dressing as Ladybug personally insulted her. If only she knew, Marinette thought, chuckling to herself. 

“Adrikinz! We match! See!” Chloe said pulling out a replica of Marinette’s yoyo, which was exactly like Adrien’s. Adrien seemed uncomfortable with Chloe being all up in his face, but his face changed when he laid eyes on Marinette’s costume. Adrien was surprised anyone was dressed as him, but also overjoyed it happened. While Adrien loved his lady, it was still nice to see people liked him too. 

“Hey Marinette, nice Chat costume,” Adrien said, walking up to her. Chloe was rather mad that Adrien ignored her twin comment and was glaring at Marinette. 

“What? You checking meowt,” Marinette joked. She hoped Chat Noir would appreciate that pun, little did she know he did. Adrien busted up laughing. Hearing Adrian laugh filled Marinette with confidence. 

“Man, you have Chat down to a science,” Adrien laughed. Having a Chat Noir flirt with him was weird, but he also found it perfect since he did always flirt with his lady. 

“Guess you could say it’s purrrrrrrfect,” Marinette said smirking. She was starting to see why Chat liked the puns so much, they were rather fun. However she made a mental note never to tell Chat that. The actual Chat, who was still standing there, bursted out laughing again. I never knew Mari liked Chat so much, Adrien thought. 

“I am loving the cat puns. It is a purrrrrfect Chat Noir,” Adrien said back. However he accidentally let his own Chat Noir show when he said that. No one else seemed to notice, but Marinette did get a strange look on her face. Wait, why does he sound just like Chat, Marinette wondered. Did he somehow knew Chat? Before she could ask how he got so good at his impression Chloe barged in. 

“Well you don’t have an exact replica of Ladybug’s yoyo,” Chloe told her. Marionette frowned, why was Chloe getting in her way?

“Let me see it and I can be judge of that,” Marinette said holding out her hand. Chloe looked upset and refused to give up her yoyo, but Adrien handed her his instead. She felt it and it was actually smaller and not nearly as heavy, but still pretty good. “This is smaller and not as heavy,” Marionette said simply, handing it back to Adrien. Adrien looked impressed and Chloe looked insulted. 

“Wow, how did you know that?” Adrian asked putting it back on his hip. Marinette smiled that Adrien was impressed and was blushing.This didn’t last long when she realized that she had pretty much given away her status as Ladybug. She was trying to figure out what to say, how could she explain how she knew this?

“Ladybug is my friend so she let me see her yoyo,” Marinette tried to explain it off. In hindsight she didn’t really know how she expected this to go down. Afterall claiming to be friends with Ladybug wasn’t something that could just be shrugged off. 

“You’re friends with Ladybug?!” Both Adrien and Chloe yelled in sync. Naturally this attracted the entire class's attention. 

“There is no way, you have to be lying,” Chloe said firmly. “Only I am friends with Ladybug,” Chloe boosted. This made both Adrien and Marinette scoff. Wait, how would Adrien know, Marinette wondered. 

“Can you introduce us?” Adrien asked excitedly. The fact that Adrien wanted to meet Ladybug so much made her heart skip a beat. Maybe this could work in her favor. 

“Sure she can, she helped me get an exclusive interview with her,” Alya said proudly. Alya draped her arm around Marinette, smirking at Chloe. 

“No way, if you know Ladybug then you should get her to come here after school!” Chloe demanded. The rest of the class seemed to agree with Chloe, even Adrien. 

“Sure she can, all you have to do is call her right?” Alya stated proudly. Seeing that her options were slimming she knew she had to say yes. She would hate to disappoint Alya, or worse yet Adrien, and would love to rub it in Chloe’s face she knew Ladybug. 

“Totally, she’ll be here right after school for sure,” Marinette told the class. Everyone seemed excited, Adrien’s eyes actually seemed to sparkle at the thought of meeting Ladybug, but Chloe didn’t seem to believe Marinette. Oh dear, what did I get myself into, Marinette lamented. 

“Can’t wait to see how much of a liar you are,” Chloe said smirking. Adrien gave her a look, but Chloe ignored his angry stare. Soon after that bluenette hero excused herself to the restroom, she was sure Tiki was dying to give her an earful. Once at the restroom she opened her bag to let an angry Tiki out.

“Marinette! What were you thinking! You could blow your cover!” Tiki scolded her blue haired user. 

“I know Tiki, I know. However I could just tell Alya my parents called and wanted me home early, so I won’t be able to come but Ladybug will. Did you see the look on Adrien’s face?! I can’t let him down,” Marinette told Tiki. TIki considered this, the excuse just may work. 

“That just may work, but you will have to tell Alya at lunch in order for it to be believable. I don’t approve of using your powers this way, but I can’t talk you out of this can I,” Tiki said simply with a sigh. Sometimes Marinette could have crazy ideas, but Tiki decided to roll with them. There wasn’t a way to talk the newest Ladybug out of something once she decided to do it. 

“Thanks Tiki! You are the best!” Marinette exclaimed, giving her a small little hug. While it was hard to hug a Kwami it was actually possible. She then returned to class, happy that her and Tiki had thought of the perfect plan.

Once at lunch Marinette took her normal place next to Alya. “I am so sorry Alya, but I won’t be able to make it after school. My parents want me home early in order to help them around the bakery,” Marinette lied to her friend. Lying to Alya was not what she wanted to do, however Alya would much rather see Ladybug than her after school. “But don’t worry about Ladybug, she told me she is sad I can’t be there but promised she would. She is super excited to see you again. Your blog is her favorite,” Marinette told Alya. At least the part about Ladybug thinking Alya’s blog was the best and was her favorite wasn’t a lie. Marinette didn’t really look at other blogs, but when she did they didn’t compare to Alya’s. Then again she may be a little biased. 

“That is a total bummer you won’t be able to be there though Mari. I wish you could make it. Is there anyway I could talk your parents into letting you stay at least for a little while? After all, she is your friend too,” Alya told Marinette. This made Marinette freak, if Alya called her parents then she would find out Mari was lying! 

“Nope, no way. They have made up their mind. Best not to try and argue when they get like this,” Marinette said quickly, hoping she would buy it. Alya was surprised at Marinette’s sudden outburst, but shrugged it off. If she was so sure her parents had their minds made up there really was no point in asking them. 

“If you are so sure,” Alya said, “but that does suck for you.” All Marinette could do was nod and hope that Alya didn’t see through her when she saw Ladybug. Mostly she was excited for Adrien to meet her as Ladybug. He did say he loved her and maybe she could somehow get him as her boyfriend by being Ladybug! Sure she wouldn’t be dating him, but a part of her would be. Then again how would that work? Was that the same as lying to someone she cared about? 

“Yeah… You’ll have to tell her I said hi. Being the hero of Paris we don’t always get to talk a lot,” Marinette told Alya. Actually, she did get to talk to Ladybug a lot, well when she talked to herself that is. Which sadly was more often than she would like to admit. 

“I promise!” Alya said and then went on a ramble of everything she wanted to ask and talk about with Ladybug. The fact that Alya was getting so worked up made Marinette happy, even though she had to lie to Alya at least Alya would be happy. Hopefully one day when she told Alya the truth she would understand why she did what she did. Before she could worry about that lunch was over and she had to focus back on school rather than her secret identity. 

The rest of the day seemed to drag along. Though perhaps that was simply because she was so excited about after school. Once the final bell finally rang she hurried off, bidding both Alya and Adrien goodbye. 

“You ready Tiki?” Marinette asked the kwami. Tiki nodded, despite not wanting to help this way, but if it made her happy Tiki was willing to do it. “Tiki! Spots on!” Marinette called and was suddenly transformed into Ladybug. Grinning at herself she quickly used her yoyo to get back to school, the only time she remembered getting excited for school. 

“So Adirkinz, don’t get upset just because Ladybug doesn’t come. If you really want Ladybug to come I can ask her to,” Chloe told Adrien as they left the school. This made Adrien roll his eyes, he knew Ladybug didn’t really like Chloe and doubted that she could actually get Ladybug to do anything. However Mari seemed to be the type of person Ladybug would like and get along with. I wonder if Marinette knows who Ladybug is! Maybe I can convince her to tell me, Adrien thought hopefully. 

“See, Ladybug isn’t here,” Chloe said smiling in victory. Chloe knew a nobody like Marinette couldn't possibly be friends with someone as great as Ladybug. However as soon as she said that Ladybug landed in front of Chloe and Adrien. 

“Who isn’t here?” Marinette, as Ladybug of course, asked. For the first time ever, it seemed, Chloe was speechless. All the blonde could do was stare at Ladybug. Pride for being the one to render the drama queen speechless surged through her. 

“B-But… But… But how?” Chloe asked completely confused. This made Marinette grin, she liked seeing Chloe so confused. 

“Mari asked me to come so I came. I really wanted to meet Alya and Adrien, she is constantly talking about them,” Marinette explained, even if it was a lie. Really she just wanted to prove Chloe wrong. Though she did talk about Alya and Adrien to anyone who would listen to her.

“Well I am Adrien,” Adrien spoke up, practically pushing Chloe out of the way. This was surprising to Marinette, normally Adrien was polite with Chloe since that was his first friend. He must really have wanted to meet her.

“I figured as much, Marinette has showed me pictures,” Marinette blushed. Getting Adrien’s sole attention was something she always wanted to have but having it made her all flustered. Wait, am I making THE Ladybug flustered? Adrien thought to himself. However before the two of them could say anything else Alya ran over. 

“Oh my gosh! It is you! I was really hoping Marinette wasn’t lying,” Alya said happily, running over to Ladybug. Hold on, Alya thought I was lying?! The bluenette thought, a little disappointed. Then again making crazy accusations like that was pretty normal and mostly it was a lie. Every time she heard a new one it made her laugh, at least anyone other than Lila’s. 

“Of course she wasn't. I'm happy to finally meet you! I love your blog. Though I never met Lila so I kinda got confused on that part,” she laughed a little. She knew tiki would be mad at her for putting that in, but she really didn't care. Anything to make sure people knew Lila was just a dirty liar. 

“Really? I guess I should have asked Marinette,” Alya said simply. 

“Well you can consider me a friend now too,” Marinette told Alya. Alya’s eyes went wide and she seemed to be frozen. Marinette tried to break her out of it, but it wasn't working. She was already best friends with me but she didn't know it, Marinette thought with a smile.

“U-U-Ummm… Ladybug,” Adrien said stuttering. When Marionette turned she saw Adrien’s face blushing. This in turn made her blush. The two of them just stared at one another, both blushing. Everyone in turn stared and saw the tension between the two. 

“We’ll leave you two to it,” Alya said, dragging Chloe away. While Marinette would hate her for this, for some reason she felt like this was just right. Perhaps being Ladybug really did give her more confidence. 

“A-Adrien, Adrien Agreste, c-correct?” Marinette said, still blushing. Then again maybe she was still the same stuttering mess. This made Adrien blush and scratch the back of his head. He is so cute, Marinette thought blushing harder. 

“Y-You know my name?” Adrien said smiling. The two of them stared at each other for a while, unsure as to what to say to one another. “Well… Uhhh… Thank you for saving Paris all the time,” Adrien finally said after a while. Internally he face palmed for saying something so lame to the love of his life. Real smooth Agreste, real smooth, the blonde scolded himself. 

“Well you can’t thank me and not Chat. I mean Chat and I are a team,” Marinette said firmly. She loved how people loved her, but hated that they didn’t give Chat the recognition he deserved. It wasn't just her after all. If she didn’t have Chat she knew well over half the missions they did would have failed. 

“Oh, are you a Chat a thing?” Adrien asked, though he already knew they weren’t. However he did want to know how she felt about him. This may be the only way to get a completely honest answer from his lady. 

“No, I… Well I like someone else,” Marinette told him, blushing. Was she actually going to tell Adrien? 

“Really… Oh, who?” Adrien said, a little disappointed. Of course she likes someone else, I am so stupid, Adrien scolded himself. After all Ladybug could have anyone in Paris that she wanted. Probably anyone outside of Paris too if he was being honest. 

“You…” Marinette said blushing. Before Adrien could react she started nervously laughing. “Oh, well, I gotta go,” Marinette said whisking away. Adrien just watched as his Ladybug zipped away. 

Wait, Ladybug likes me? So who is she in real life… Adrien wondered, but decided that could wait for another day. Right now he was just walking on cloud nine. That’s right, My Lady does love me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! Be sure to follow me on Tumblr under Eeveegirly!


End file.
